el heredero de la voluntad del fuego y del odio
by kuroshishi
Summary: olvidado por sus padres dándole preferencia a sus hermanos la sangre le llamara a ser fuerte después de todo el es el heredero de la voluntad del fuego y el odio
1. Chapter 1

**El heredero la voluntad del fuego y del odio**

 **capitulo 1**

 **prologo**

naruto namikase un pequeño de apenas 6 años midiendo unos 1.46 cm cabellera rubia ojos azul moreno este pequeño niño se encontraba en el bosque de la muerte en una parte bien despejada con unos dos shinobis bastante curiosos uno media 1.77cm piel blanca pelo blanco con unos tatuajes de guerra en la cara vestía una armadura de guerra azul de la era de los clanes este hombre era tobirama senju el nidaime hokage

el otro shinobi media unos 1.80cm tenia un pelo negro largo algo salvaje que le llegaba a la cintura piel blanca tenia una armadura de guerra roja de la era de los clanes este señoras y señores era nada mas y nada menos que madara uchiha el mas grande traidor de konoha y también la persona que la bautizo con ese nombre

si se preguntan como demonios estos dos shinobis que deberían estar muertos estaban en este momento con naruto pues esto se debía a que el shinigami en una reunión con sus hermanos decidió que era necesario dos personas fuertes que estuvieran en el infierno no podían elegir a una persona que estuviera en el paraíso porque ellos habían quedado en que jamas usarían una alma limpia que se gano

un puesto en el paraíso después de pensar buen rato y con un buen rato me refiero a dos años decidieron que los mejores para el trabajo eran tobirama y madara ellos dos se encargarían de entrenar al niño de la profecía al principio ellos rechazaron después de todo simplemente se lo pidieron a si nomas sin siquiera ofrecerles algo bueno. eran dioses pero no podían obligar a dos personas muertas tuvieron que ofrecerles redimirles sus pecados madara tenia mas que tobirama el único pecado que le impedía a tobirama ascender al paraíso era el echo de haber creado el edo tensei

en cambio de entrenar al niño ellos recibirían el derecho de estar en el paraíso apenas le dijeron eso ambos aceptaron la misión era entrenar al niño hasta los 1o años

 **flash back**

nos encontramos en el valle del fin donde los dioses decidieron dejar a madara y tobirama peno sin antes advertirles que no podían mostrarse a nadie mas que naruto y que si alguien que no fuera naruto descubriera su identidad podian olvidarse de el paraíso

-donde estamos-le pregunto madara viendo las enormes estatuas de hashirama y la suya -nos encontramos en el va lle del fin a si fue llamado después de tu pelea con mi hermano este es el lugar de tu muerte-dijo tobirama -aquí fue donde peleamos recuerdo que al comienzo solo era un bosque y termino siendo un valle- dijo madara mirando al cielo recordando cada detalle de esa batalla monstruosa que sin duda fue el mejor baile toda su vida se había quedado pensando un buen rato y tobirama decidido hablar

-bueno madara yo te odio y tu me odias pero no tenemos otra alternativa yo quiero ir al paraíso y estoy seguro que tu también quieres ir- le dijo tobirama a madara que respondió-tienes razón después de todo quiero ver a izuna y la quiero ver a ella- le dijo madara a tobirama -aun no entiendo como es que alguien como tu llego a tener un hijo- dijo el peliblanco a madara -eso no es tu problema- dijo madara

-bueno sera mejor que nos apresuremos e ir a konoha ahí se supone que esta el niño de la profecía- dijo tobirama- como es que era el niño no le preste atención a los dioses en ese momento de la charla- le dijo madara a tobirama- ahhhhh se llama naruto namikase tiene pelo rubio- le dijo tobirama a madara que se detuvo un momento haciendo que tobirama lo mirara raro

-que te pasa- le pregunto tobirama a madara -que la chica con que salias no tenia el namikase por apellido-dijo madara haciendo que tobirama abriera los ojos como platos recordó que antes de aquella misión en la que se sacrifico por sus alumnos había tenido una noche muy intensa con una chica su nombre era natsume namikase una de las razones por las que quería ir al paraíso era para reencontrarse

con ella quisa ese niño era algo suyo no lo sabia pero lo iva a averiguar

-ahora con mas razones debemos apresurarnos para llegar a konoha- dijo tobirama que rápidamente realizo un shunshin madara simplemente deicidio seguirlo

 **distintivo de cola hacia atrás**

bueno volviendo a la escena se veía a naruto muy sudado cansado magullado en el suelo mientras que madara y tobirama le observaban con una cara bastante normal

-denme un descanso por favor soy solo un niño- dijo naruto -en nuestros tiempos así entrenábamos-dijo el peliplata -sera mejor que continuemos solo tenemos 4 años para enseñarte todo lo que sabemos-dijo madara al niño naruto de verdad estaba cansado al principio el estaba tan felis dos personas que solo dios saben de donde salieron le ofrecían entrenamiento quien no estaría feliz pero el mas que todo después de todos sus propios padres le negaban entrenamiento siempre le decían -no naruto debes entender que es muy peligroso entrenar con tus hermanos les estamos enseñando a dominar el chakra del kyubi después de que termines la academia empezaremos a entrenarte-

pero el no quería esperar el quería ser fuerte y de la nada mientras estaba en pasando por el campo de entrenamiento 44 o como se le apoda bosque de la muerte dos hombres le ofrecen entrenarlo sus padres le habían enseñado a no escuchar a los extraños pero estos hombres tenían una figura imponente nada mas con verlos parecían fuerte así que acepto pero después de solo 15 minutos entrenando ya estaba en el suelo todo cansado

-bueno no podemos culparlo es su primer entrenamiento-dijo tobirama a madara – supongo que tienes razón- dijo madara suspirando

-bueno chico empezamos a entrenarte sin siquiera presentarnos-dijo tobirama -presentate tu primero chico- dijo madara a naruto el miro a ambos- mi nombre es naruto namikase- dijo el rubio -cuales son tus gustos y disgustos -pregunto tobirama -el ramen ,entrenar y konoha las cosas que no me gustan son los arrogantes, mi hermano estúpido, mi hermana y un montón de cosas- dijo el rubio

-cual es tu sueño-le pregunto madara al rubio que se quedo mirando al piso para después levantar la mirada con una sonrisa -ser el shinobi mas fuerte en la historia- después de decir eso madara y tobirama estaban sonriendo este chico sin duda era prometedor

-bueno naruto es mi turno pero recuerda no le puedes decir a nadie nuestros nombres o que te estamos entrenado ok- dijo tobirama a naruto que asintió -bueno mi nombre es tobirama senju mis gustos supongo que entrenar mejorar mis habilidades y proteger mi pueblo y gente querida mis disgustos supongo que la gente arrogante los niños malcriados y los traidores y mi sueño supongo que ya lo cumplí- dijo tobirama naruto le dio una sonrisa le cai bien tobirama aveces era alguien frio pero cuando se le abría a la gente podía ser alguien muy amable luego miro a madara este simplemente suspiro no quería hablar sobre el pero por lo visto no tenia opción

-haaaaa bueno mi nombre es madara uchiha mis gustos supongo que son bailar con cierta persona

pasar el rato con una persona en especifico mis disgustos son la gente débil la gente que se siente superior por tener un puesto en un consejo y mi sueño es volver a ver a una persona en especifico-

naruto se quedo mirando madara con una cara de curiosidad-quien esa persona ala que quieres ver como se llama y como que bailar con alguien-le pregunto naruto a madara que simplemente le ignoro

-no me ignores-le dijo naruto a madara que simplemente lo volvió a ignorar -bueno naruto relajate ven mañana a la misma hora ya estas muy cansado si- dijo el peliplata- si mañana mismo vendré – dijo el rubio -tobirama sera mejor que lo llevemos aun es muy débil no puede entrar ni salir de bosque de la muerte solo- dijo madara tobirama asintió y después llevaron a naruto a las afueras del bosque de la muerte donde le dejaron para que se fuera naruto no se fue sin darles las gracias e irse con una sonrisa en su cara

-como te vas a dar de cuenta si es familia tuya o no- le dijo madara -le preguntare mas tarde cuando el confié mas en mi le diré que le pregunte a su padre como se llamaba su abuela y entonces sabre si el chico es familia mía o no- dijo el peliplata a madara -bueno por lo menos tiene el mismo color de pelo que esa tal natsume- le dijo madara -tienes razón- dijo el peliplata después de eso ambos se adentraron en el bosque de la muerte para que nadie los viera

 **continuara**

bueno querido lector es mi primera historia por favor no me fulminen si hay algo mal si escribí mal por favor no me fulminen acepto consejos y es una historia abierta aun tengo muchas ideas no se si sera harem o solo sera una pareja aun lo estoy decidiendo pero acepto sugerencias como por ejemplo invocaciones poderes armas etc si quieren saber algo sobre mi solo pregunten bueno espero que les alla gustado el prologo chao...


	2. Chapter 2

**El heredero de la voluntad del fuego y del odio**

Bueno e aquí después de quien sabe cuento tiempo. El segundo capítulo de esta historia. Después de quien sabe cuento tiempo pero hay esta, la verdad lo había dejado porque como no había visto apoyo me decepcione pero grata fue mi sorpresa cuando estaba viendo algunas historias y por accidente entre en mi historia y me di de cuenta de 4 reviews, no es mucho pero me dio la motivación suficiente como para volver con la historia de verdad disculpen el retraso.

 **Reviews**

 **Guest-** me alegra que te haya gustado y sobre el naruhina no es mala idea déjame pensarlo.

 **Koy-** aquí está la continuación amigo.

 **Kira-uzu** -jajajaja muchas gracias kira y sobre lo de los demás tienes razón no soy como los demás que duran 1 mes yo dure más d meses y cuidado si no dure un año pero bueno como dice el dicho nunca es demasiado tarde.

 **Kastian6066** -pues me alegra que te mole kasti aquí está el segundo capítulo por si lo vuelves a ver

 **Capítulo 2**

Nos encontramos en konoha, son exactamente las 8 de la mañana y vemos a naruto bajando las escaleras de la casa Namikase y dirigiéndose a la cocina para buscar algo de comer en la mesa estaba su plato ya servido pero con un plato encima para que las moscas no fastidiaran tomo su plato se fijó que era un pedazo de pan y se sirvió un poco de café.

Después de comerse su desayuno se asomó por la ventana para ver como sus padres ya estaban entrenando a sus hermanos, antes habría intentado que sus padres le enseñaran a él también pero ya no importaba ya que ahora tenía a dos senseis solo para el dos sensei que en su primer día lo habían molido pero no importaba ya que gracias a ellos él sabía que se haría el shinobi más fuerte de la aldea.

Subió a su cuarto a buscar su ropa para ir a entrenar, después de vestirse fue a la puerta y salió hacia el bosque de la muerte sus senseis le dijeron que lo estarían esperando temprano no sabía específicamente a qué hora pero sería mejor apurarse,

 **Un rato después**

Se encontraba justo en la entrada del bosque, pero no había señales de sus senseis se fijó bien a los lados pero nada no los veía hasta que en un punto todo se volvió negro.

Naruto no se dio de cuenta como madara se le había acercado por la espalda y lo había intersectado muy fácil-umf parece que tobirama le tendrá que enseñar a ser sensor porque así morirá muy rápido-tomo a naruto de la espalda y lo coloco en su hombro derecho-mejor me apuro antes de que alguien venga- y desapareció en un sunshine.

 **En el bosque de la muerte**

Tobirama y Madara habían conseguido un sitio perfecto era cerca de una cascada y tenía un buen espacio para entrenar, tobirama se encargó de poner varios sellos para evitar que alguien sintiera su chakra.

Y madara hizo una pequeña casa de tierra con un doton este sería el hogar de ambos por los 4 años siguientes.

-Por fin llegaron ya era hora madara-dijo tobirama en voz alta cuando sintió su chakra-no es mi culpa que el chico tardara tanto tobirama-dijo el uchiha-bueno por lo menos ya están aquí quieres decirme porque naruto esta inconsciente-dijo el peliplata al pelinegro que le respondio-es que lo tome por sorpresa-.

-ahhhhh ahora tendremos que esperar a que naruto despierte-

 **20 minutos después**

Lentamente abría sus ojos se encontraba en el bosque pero un lugar un poco diferente en el que había entrenado con madara y tobirama-por fin despiertas mocoso- hablo el legendario pelinegro-fuiste tú el que me noqueo porque lo hiciste madara-sensei-dijo el rubio esperando una explicación de madara pero este se le quedo viendo con una cara sin sentimiento alguno-porque crees mocoso, te recuerdo que eres un ninja y si yo hubiera sido un enemigo en este momento estarías bien muerto o por lo menos estarías en una venta de esclavos-dijo secamente al rubio que se le quedo viendo un poco sorprendido- pero madara-sensei- el rubio iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el uchiha-nada de peros mocoso eres un ninja y te aseguro que hay gente mala afuera y adentro de konoha te estamos entrenando para que estés preparado para enfrentarlo sé que apenas es tu segundo día de entrenamiento pero debes estar siempre alerta así es la vida de un shinobi-dijo madara al rubio pero esta vez con el sharingan activo cosa que si le preguntan a naruto le daba a madara un aire aterrador.

-esta…..bien madara-sensei tiene razón-dijo naruto un poco triste estaba mirando al suelo apenas su segundo día y ya había decepcionado a su sensei, madara se dio cuenta de que había sido un poco rudo con naruto pero no podía evitarlo en sus tiempos su padre era mucho peor, se acercó a naruto y se agacho para verlo directamente a la cara le tomo del hombro- naruto tienes que entender que lo digo por tu bien…. e visto a muchas personas morir por un simple descuido, así es el mundo ninja,-naruto le miro a los ojos a madara ya había desactivado su sharingan y ahora se veía muy comprensivo con el-naruto perdí a la mujer que amaba por un estúpido descuido de mi parte, desde que la perdí lo perdí todo, el odio me consumió y si un amigo no me hubiese detenido muchas cosas malas habrían pasado- el rubio miro fijamente a madara de repente tenía una cara muy triste-dejando todo eso de lado naruto es mejor que te levantes tobirama te está esperando para enseñarte algo de conocimiento básico- naruto le dio una sonrisa enorme a madara- está bien madara-sensei le prometo que desde ahora en adelante me esforzare para que no me agarre con la guardia baja-

-así me gusta naruto ve que tobirama te está esperando, está cerca de la cascada- dijo madara con una sonrisa vio como naruto se alejaba dirigiéndose hacia la cascada-ese pequeño rubio, por lo menos ganas no le faltan, dijo madara esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Con tobirama**

Naruto se acercó a la cascada donde estaba su otro sensei tobirama, estaba sentado en el pasto y justo al frente de él había un gran mapa-por fin llegaste naruto te estaba esperando-el rubio miro al peliblanco –sensei y ese mapa?- tobirama miro a naruto, enserio el chico no reconocía el mapa de las naciones elementales algo extremadamente básico y más para el hijo del yondaime hokage-ahhh naruto siéntate-el rubio se sentó pero todavía tenia la duda del mapa-naruto este mapa es el mapa de las naciones elementales ves esta nación es la nación del fuego y aquí es donde se encuentra konohagakure no sato o mejor conocida como konoha la aldea oculta entre las hojas-dijo tobirama apuntando su dedo hacia la parte del mapa donde se encontraba konoha.

El rubio estaba sorprendido entonces todo eso era la nación del fuego-waooo tobirama sensei eso es todo el territorio de konoha-le dijo el rubio al peliblanco-se podría decir que si naruto eso es todo el territorio de konoha, pero dejando eso de lado son las 10 y 10 en punto te voy a enseñar todo lo básico en geografía hasta las 1 de la tarde a esa hora vamos a comer y te va a entrenar madara hasta las 6 para que vayas a tu casa-el rubio asintió con una sonrisa –por cierto naruto mañana debes de estar aquí a las 7 de la mañana quiero que seas puntual ya que te enseñare como liberar tu chakra y más importante a controlarlo naruto además también entrenaras técnicas de interrogación conmigo te enseñare política y leyes y también te enseñare a ser un buen sensor - naruto no podía estar más feliz, sin duda ellos dos lo harían el shinobi más fuerte de todos-está bien sensei empecemos con la clase-le dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, tobirama sonrió este chico era muy entusiasta y eso le encantaba-bueno empecemos naruto-

 **Después de muchas y muchas explicaciones en las que naruto casi pierde la cabeza después de tanta información dada por tobirama, llego el almuerzo madara había conseguido un oso para comer y con un katon lo cocino, después de comer madara se llevó al rubio a un espacio más o menos grande para entrenarle.**

-bueno naruto te seré directo yo te entrenare en taijutsu boojutsu shurikenjutsu te entrenare en todo tipo de arma y me asegurare de que tu cuerpo sea capaz de aguantar todo, además también te entrenare en jutsus y aprenderás muchos trucos conmigo lo de ayer solo fue un calentamiento vas a aprender lo que es el verdadero infierno conmigo-le dijo madara a naruto que ya estaba temblando madara lo iba a terminar matando en su entrenamiento de seguro.

-está bien madara sensei con que vamos a empezar- madara sonrió por lo menos no fue como esos ambus que entreno cuando estaba vivo eran 12 y ninguno sobrevivió a su entrenamiento y nunca animados a entrenar pero algo le decía que naruto era diferente que el si iba a aguantar todo su entrenamiento-bueno naruto puedes empezar con unas 5 series de 15 flexiones cuando termines harás unas 10 series de 40 sentadillas y después vamos a practicar tus katas y para terminar vas a entrenar tu lanzamiento de armas- dijo madara como si todo ese fuese un simple calentamiento, naruto ya estaba sudando frio iba a sufrir mucho-pero para poner las cosas más interesantes….. préstame tus manos naruto-el rubio estaba confundido que eran esas pulseras que madara le había puesto-listo las pulseras que te acabo de poner tienen unos sellos que aumentan el peso vas a hacer todo con 15 kilos más de lo que pesas naruto- y con eso dicho madara hiso el sello del tigre y naruto cayó al suelo,

-jajaja esto va a ser muy interesante- dijo madara[maldito seas madara sensei] pensó el rubio ahora sí que iba a sufrir como un bastardo

 **5 y 57 pm**

Vemos a un pobre naruto tirado en el piso, estaba todo magullado, golpeado y definitivamente exhausto. Madara lo había literalmente fulminado con el entrenamiento y si sumamos las malditas pulseras…..definitivamente madara estaba loco

-supongo que ya no puedes más y mira faltaron 3 minutos para terminar tu sesión de entrenamiento conmigo por ello vas a tener las pulseras por 2 meses-naruto se quedó pálido mirando a madara que tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno es mejor que te lleve hasta la entrada de ahí vas a tener que arreglártelas tu solo para llegar a tu casa con esas pulseras- dicho eso madara tomo al rubio y desapareció en un sunshin

 **En la casa namikase [más específicamente en el cuarto de naruto]**

Nos encontramos en el cuarto de nuestro pequeño rubio eran las 7 de la noche, una puta hora le había costado llegar a su casa madara le había dejado en la puerta del bosque y así como le dejo se fue y fue un puto infierno llegar a la casa con esas malditas pulseras, apenas llego a casa su familia estaba en la sala hablando de sus avances en sus entrenamientos como no se habían percatado de su presencia decidió escuchar como iba el entrenamiento de sus hermanos quería saber si sus padres eran igual de brutales que sus senseis.

Y para su sorpresa no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que sus senseis lo entrenaban tobirama les enseño mucho de geografía en solo un momento pero ellos todavía estaban aprendiendo de konoha cuando él ya sabía de las demás aldeas en solo dos días y sobre e entrenamiento físico todavía no les habían empezado a entrenar en armas se dio cuenta de algo las personas a las que él quería que lo entrenaran nunca lo harían como tal, porque después de todo eran sus padres y ellos nunca lo forzarían como madara y tobirama.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba que dos personas se te ofrezcan así para entrenarte sin ningún motivo simplemente porque si era muy raro además tobirama ese nombre era muy parecido al del segundo hokage y no se supone que madara era el nombre de uno de los fundadores de konoha.

Eran muchas cosas y mañana mismo les iba a pedir que se las aclararen todas y cada una de ellas.

-naruto hora de comer-grito su madre así que se levantó para cenar con su familia e ir a dormir, una vez en la mesa toda su familia se fue sentando sus hermanos naruki y kisuke

Naruki tenía el pelo rojo al igual que su madre media unos 1.40 centimetros en realidad es muy parecidad a su madre cuando era niña y kisuke media unos 1.49 su pelo era una mezcla tara entre rubio y rojo es muy parecido a su padre cuando era niño y un detalle qur destaca en ambos es que los dos tienen tres bigotes en cada mejilla asi como un zorro.

Y al final sus padres se sentaron -bueno niños hoy comeremos ramen-dijo la pelirroja -SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- esa fue la reacción la reaccion de kisuke y de naruki a ambos les encantaba el ramen a naruto no tanto lo comia porque despues de todo era comida y no habia que desperdiciar nada-por cierto naruto donde andabas te estabamos buscando para el almuerzo y no te encontramos-dijo el rubio mayor y con esa pregunta todos se le quedaron mirando- es cierto donde estabas hermano no me digas que estabas flojeando otra ves-dijo naruki naruto se estaba poniendo nervioso no sabia que decir-eeeee estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un poco papa-dijo el rubio terminando su plato rapidamente para levantarse de la mesa e irse a su cuarto-mmmmm ese no creo que el tonto de mi hermano estuviera en la biblioteca de seguro estaba flojeando por ahí-dijo kisuke -ya concentre e. Terminar su comida qur mañana también habra entrenamiento- dijo la pelirroja mayor y todos se callaron antes de que kushina se enojara.

 **Con madara y tobirama**

Estaban sentados al frente de una fogata estaban comiendo lo que quedaba del oso que madara habia cazado madara estaba pensando en el pequeño para ser su primer entrenamiento con pesos aguanto muy bien y considerando el hecho que solo lo entrenaban desde ayer hacia que sumara varios puntos segun el.

-me fue muy bien con naruto es un poco tonto pero aprende muy rapido mañana deberia de llegar temprano para que hagamos mucho mas entrenamiento que el de ayer- dijo el peliplata a madara que estaba comiendo una pierna del oso-si tengo qye admitir que ese mocoso es bueno pero dejando eso de lado tobirama, ese naruto hasta el momento no a sospechado nad de nosotros crees que no le importa qur dos totales desconocidos lo entrenen asi por asi? -

-buen punto madara creo qur no va a tardar mucho tiempo hasta qur naruto tenga preguntas y lo minimo que podemos hacer es responderlas pero no podemos decirlr acerca de la mision que los dioses nos dieron madara debemos tratar de ser discretos- madara se quedo viendo a tobirama con una cara bastante aburrida -y que plantas que le diganos que somos inmortales gracias a uno de tus jutsus? -dijo el legendario uchiha pero se sorprendio un poco al ver que tobirama tenia una cara como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta de su problema-lo tengo madara eres un genio-

-asi...cuál es tu idea? - dijo madara preparandose para escuchar a tobirama -pues veras... -

Y con eso acaba este episodio de el heredero de la voluntad del fuego y del odio espero qur les alla gustado cualquier pregunta o consejo estoy dispuesto a escucharlos es los comentarios.


End file.
